dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene Vinter
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |} History Irene Anna Vinter was born to Ana Vinter neé Sandvik and Christen Vinter. Both parents were magical and had met at Durmstrang. Christen was Danish and Ana was Norwegian, but they both agreed to live in Denmark. Christen went to work for the Danish ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation as an ambassador to Norway. Ana became a stay-at-home mother because it wasn't long after graduation and settling down that she became pregnant. On December 5, 2010 Irene Ana Vinter was born in a Norwegian hospital. Growing up in two different countries had a profound impact on Irene. She learned to speak Danish and Norwegian from birth. She also had to be very good at making friends fast, simply because her father's job had them moving around so much. Irene became a very sociable little girl. When Irene was about three years old, Ana got pregnant again. Nine months later, when Irene was four, Ana gave birth to a baby boy named Eric Christen Vinter. Then when Irene was five, Ana became pregnant for the last time. When Irene was six years old, Ana gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Iris Merete Vinter. Irene was seven years old when her first magical sign occurred. She had gotten into a fight with Eric over the last slice of Ana's birthday cake. Ana intervened and gave the cake to Eric. Irene was so mad that she broke the plate that had the cake slice, sending it to the floor. Ana and Christen were so thrilled that they didn't even get mad that Irene had ruined a perfectly good cake slice. Eric was a little miffed that he didn't get his cake, though. When Irene turned 11 years old, her Durmstrang letter arrived by owl. Irene was so excited that she accidentally started to singe the edges of the letter. Ana took it away before any flames actually erupted, though. Irene was still really excited, though. Her cousin, Axel Jakobsen was already at Durmstrang and had sent her letters telling her all about it. Irene couldn't wait. Irene's first through sixth years at Durmstrang flew by. Then in her seventh year, the Triwizard Tournament was announced and she was off to Hogwarts for her final year. Of course, Irene put her name in the Goblet, but alas it wasn't meant to be and her name wasn't chosen. However, there was a plus side to the whole venture. Irene met a nice Irish girl named Bríghid o'Sullivan. The two became very close and towards the end of the year, Irene who had always been quite impulsive kissed her. The two started dating, and Irene moved to England to live with Bri. Irene had always loved sports, muggle and magical ones. But she had a knack for the muggle sport called 'football'. She was good at quidditch as well of course, but she was very good at football. So, upon graduation from Durmstrang, Irene joined a British football team. After a year, Irene and Bri's apartment lease expired and Irene decided to move in with her cousin and some of his teammates. Plus the Norwegian prince and his friends. Personality The best way to describe Irene is a single word is confident. From a young age, Irene knew she was lesbian, and she spent very little time if any in the 'closet'. If people wanted to hate her for who she loved, that was their problem. It didn't bother Irene in the slightest. She knows who she is, and if you don't like it, you can shove it. That being said, while Irene doesn't care about what other people think about her, she does care about other people. A great deal actually. She's so selfless that she'll put her own needs before the needs of a random stranger, much less the needs of her loved ones. Irene is also fiercely protective of her friends and family and will fight anyone that dares hurt them, and Irene's bite is much, much worse than her bark. Irene's not perfect however, no one is. She can come off as a little arrogant, simply because of her confidence. While her bite is worse than her bark, Irene does have a habit of taking teasing too far sometimes, which can sometimes make her a bully. She doesn't want to a bully, she really doesn't. She hates that fact about herself and does everything she can to change that, often biting her tongue to keep herself from saying something mean or nasty. Irene also tends to take the playful banter between athletes too far sometimes. And she hates losing, she's a very sore loser. Family Relationships Family= |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Anna Kendrik 7.png Anna Kendrik 6.jpg Anna Kendrik 5.png Anna Kendrik 4.JPG Anna Kendrik 3.png Anna Kendrik 1.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adult Character Category:Name begins with "I" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:December Birthday Category:Durmstrang Graduate Category:Left Handed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Born in Denmark Category:Danish Category:Norwegian Category:Speaks Danish Category:Speaks Norwegian Category:Lesbian